The Legend of Starlight Book 1
by twow443
Summary: Follow the journey of a young human alicorn as he discovers his past.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1- A New Beginning.

It's not easy being a teenager in this world. It also isn't easy liking a show that most people would say is for little girls. But what can I say? I'm different. How different, you ask? Continue to read my story, and learn my friend.

My name is Star. Weird name for a boy, I know. I'm 12 years old and a diehard brony. I was an orphan, left on my parents doorstep when I was young. My parents told me there had been a note on my chest that said, "Please take care of this young one. He will be very important in the future." I didn't really know what it meant, so I didn't think about it. I lived like a normal kid, went to school, played video games, ran outside... Life was rather easy for me and my family, until my 13th birthday...

It was on a Sunday, I got some video games and other stuff (which was AWESOME). My parents left me with my older sister to go and do some shopping. I was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Chelsea was busy so I got it. There was a package for me. I opened it up and saw a sword hilt in the box. "Wha...?" I said. I picked it up and it suddenly disappered from my hand. "Weird." I said. There was a letter in the box. "Dear Star.." it said. "If you have picked up the sword then come to the nature trail at 4:00."

At the trail at 4:00, I started to walk. "Hello?" I yelled. I felt a strange sensation on my left hand. Rubbing it, I continued on. "Prince..." I heard a soft voice. "Who-who's there?" I yelled. Stepping into the clearing that was in the middle of the trail, I saw a dark figure, in the shape of a horse? "The time is coming.", the figure said. "But, are you ready?" I narrowed my eyes, "What do you...?

Suddenly 3 dark figures landed in front of me. They looked like the Shadowbolts from the 2nd episode of My Little Pony. "Time for you to join us or die, little prince." they said. I was angry. "What. Is. HAPPINING?!" On the last word, a sword apperead in my hand. The blade was a dark blue and the hilt was also dark blue with black around it. One of the Shadowbolts flew toward me. Not thinking, I ran toward it and slashed. I cut right though it's head, blood flying from it's body as it hit the ground. I gasped and winced as my left hand felt like it was on fire. The other shadow ponies flew at me. I ducked under one and stabbed the one behind it between the wings. The last pony circled around to kick me in the head. I took the hoof to the face and fell flat, dropping the sword. The last Shadowbolts landed in front of me. "Time to die little prince." I reached out to the sword and in reappered in my hand. I slashed the sword and cut into the Shadowbolts brain. She fell dead.

"Well, well. Quite the little fighter you are." I looked up at the shadow that I had seen coming here. It walked up closer. "Enjoy that last bit of time you have here because soon, soon you will be mine." It disappered. The sword left my hand as I said. "Happy birthday to me.."

Back at the house, I was sitting in the living room when my hand felt like it was BURNING. "AHHHHH!" I yelled. Looking at my hand, I saw that it was glowing. My family backed off from me(understandable). I heard a voice in my head saying, "Look in the box." Reaching in the box that had the hilt, I pulled out a necklace that had a unicorn horn. I put it on. The horn glowed and then stopped glowing. Suddenly my back started to hurt. I screamed as two beautiful dark blue wings came out of my back. Then, all of the pain stopped. I looked at my left hand and saw something like tattoos. There was a purple sparkle thing, a cloud with a rainbow lighting bolt, balloons, butterfly's, apples, and gems. "The Mane 6." I thought. I looked at my family. "Can we have my cake now?"


	2. Chapter 2 Falling into Darkness

The dark pony paced back and forth as a voice talked to her. "So the prince has awoken. Well done." The pony kept pacing. "I didn't plan that thinking I could beat him." "Oh I know that," the voice said. "I'm just wondering why you haven't attacked him again. Sent him to Equestria yet." "If this is going to work, we need him to have his full power. Learning to harness it on Earth will make way for us to have easier control of him." the pony said. "Well, the young prince is ready now, wouldn't you think?" The voice questioned. The dark pony stopped. "Yes. It is time for me to ready him. Ready him to be the prince...of darkness."

Chapter 2-Falling into Darkness

It's been a week since I transformed into an alicorn on my birthday, in front of my family. Naturally, I didn't go to school for a week. We all worked on adjusting life and I was SO grateful for my family. They stood by me and did everything they could to help me. One, we bought a glove, one of those that cover up the palm and the back of your hand, but left the fingers free. Two, when I learned how to retract my wings, we bought a backpack. It was big enough that I could fit my books AND my wings, without looking suspicious. I spent a whole day practicing how to summon my sword and de-summon it. Because of it's color, I named it "Stormtide."

I learned very quickly that the necklace was supposed to represent my unicorn horn. Whenever I was really agitated, it would glow and magic would happen. I remember I got mad at my big sis and blew up the TV, then put it back together. I quickly learned how to fly, and would fly around with my little sister's on my back. And the cutie marks on my hand? If I concentrated and yelled out one of the Mane 6's names, my clothes would change colors and I would gain very unique powers. I yelled Rainbow's name yesterday and started shooting all over the house, a rainbow behind me. My shirt had turned cyan and my pants had been rainbow colored. That was yesterday, but now I had to go to school.

If I had only known it would be the last time.

School was pretty boring and usual. I was in gym talking to my best friend, Karen. She was the only person who knew about my pony side, besides my family. "So you pretty much turned into Rainbow Dash? SO COOL!" Did I mention she was a MAJOR pegasister? "Yes,"I said. "I haven't tried Rarity's yet, wonder what happens with her's?" Karen jumped up and down, clearly happy. "Probably is sweet!" We headed out in the gym to play dodgeball. In the middle of the game, we all heard a...voice. "Dodgeball? I would just LOVE to play with you humans!" Everyone stopped moving. "Ohhh this is bad." Karen said. "Eeyup." I said.

A swirling darkness settled in the middle of the gym. It stopped and turned into..."Big Mac?!" Karen yelped. The shadow Big Mac looked at us and said, "Eeyup." He then turned and started kicking dodgeballs at everyone, HARD. I took one to the stomach and went flying. Then I saw one flying toward Karen. "Karen! No!" I yelled, ripping my backpack off, exposing my wings. I shot thought the air and pushed her out of the way. Everyone in the room gasped, but I was past caring. "I'm okay, Star!" Karen said. "Go get him!" I nodded and landed in front of the shadow Big Mac.

"Well, so you are the little prince." he said. I was shocked, hearing him say more then one word. But I yelled back. "I'm NOT A PRINCE!" Big Mac kicked a ball toward me, I barely had time to deflect it with magic. As he rushed at me, I stepped out of the way and summoned Stormblade. I cut a gash in his side as he rushed past. He did kick me in the face though sending me into the bleachers. "Owww." I said, wincing. I landed on the ground and thought about what Karen told me. "Wonder what Rarity's is? Bet it's sweet!" I stood up and yelled, "Rarity!" In a burst of light, my shirt became white and my sleeves and pants turned purple.

I shot diamonds(DIAMONDS?!) out of my hand at Big Mac. I got him in the butt and he charged at me again. I ducked away and wrapped rubies around his legs like a rope. I flew up into the air, wrapped him around and slammed him into the ground. Then I flew down yelling, "RRRAAAA!" I slammed the sword deep into his heart and flipped off of him. As he started to disappear he said, "You'll be in Equestria soon." He completely disappeared. I transformed back to normal and ran over to Karen. "Karen, listen to me." She looked at me, crying. "I have to leave for a while, but I promise I'll be back." I softly took her head and looked at her. "I promise." She stepped back. "I know Starlight. Now go do what you have to." I kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door. Once outside, I took off into the sky, flying home.

I landed in front of my house. I ran up to the front door...and then the house exploded. I flew backwards and slammed into the street. "NOOOO!" I yelled. I heard a voice from behind me. "I told you to enjoy what you had left." Nightmare Moon said walking up to the house. "Now come and take your place as the prince of darkness!" I looked down and said, "They loved me...and you took that from me. They knew what would happen when they adopted me." I looked up, pure rage in my eyes. "I will make them proud. And I'll do that by killing you, you insane, murderous BITCH!" My eyes flashed, and I saw white. I felt a terrible burning on my right hand. I raised Stormtide and yelled, "MANE 6!" My body exploded with color, and I shot a vicious blast of pure magic, slamming Nightmare with it.

Nightmare took off and flew in the sky, me closely behind. I kept shooting her with raw magic, not even caring. Suddenly I looked down and saw we were over a giant black hole. "The portal to your destiny!" Nightmare laughed. Many things rushed though my mind, but I said softly. "See you later, Karen." I launched myself at Nightmare and swung Stormtide upward, slashing her. Then I teleported upward and slashed her downward, into the portal. I flew in after her. Suddenly my wings didn't work! I flapped and flapped trying to go up but it was no use. The portal shut above us and we fell. As we fell, we fought hard. I flew by her and cut a deep gash in her side. She pushed me away and shot dark magic at me. I deflected her shots and fired back out of my left hand. Suddenly our blasts connected and we pushed, trying to get the better of each other. She said, "You Will Be Mine!" "Not on your life!" I yelled. I pushed harder and slammed my magic into her horn, breaking her magic. She screamed and disappeared. The portal walls around me turned white and I suddenly was falling in the middle of the sky. "Oh this is NOT good." I said, as I turned back to normal. I de-summoned Stormtide and found myself heading for a giant tree. "Well," I said. "Here we go." The last thing I remembered was slamming into the roof of the tree house and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 Walking in Another

Chapter 3- Walking in Another's Hooves

"What do you think, is he OK?" "This must be one of those humans I've read about!" "OK y'all need to just step back now. If he wakes up, he don't need to be surrounded by all of us!" "Ohmygosh, he so TALL!" Voices floated around in my head. I wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. So I decided to do the only thing I really could do. I opened my eyes.

I saw the Mane 6 ponies standing around me. I also saw that a white female pony with them that I didn't know and I was in a hospital. The white pony walked over and said, "How are you doing, young one?" "I.." I stammered. "I guess I'm okay. What happened to me?" The purple pony walked over. "You fell though the roof of my house." She said smirking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. My friends are Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." At the mention of their names, they said "Hi" but not much else. Then suddenly Pinkie saw my hand. "WOW! You have my cutie mark on your hand! Hey guys! Look at this!" As they all looked, Twilight suddenly asked, "Where are you from? Are you from Earth?" As I started to fall asleep, I realized in shock, "I...don't remember.."

**1 week later.**

One thing I will say about Equestria, the ponies can adapt well to different things happening, such as a human alicorn falling from the sky. But, I digress. The Mane 6 had been very kind to me, in helping that the residents of Ponyville didn't start freaking out at the sight of me. (They started to, but Twilight stopped that.) I had lost all of my memories prior to falling into Equestria. I remembered my name, my sword, how to fly(barely) and use my powers(also barely.) I also remembered the word, "prince." All of the ponies had been working to help me adapt to living in Equestria. In fact, it was Rainbow's turn today...

"Wake up!" Twilight yelled. I rolled over on the rug and said, "Go 'way. Tired." She then proceeded to levitate a glass of water over my head and dump it on me.

"Okay! I'm up!" I yelped. I jumped up and shook myself off.

Twilight laughed, "You can't be late for your date with Rainbow! She'll be waiting for you."

I blushed, "It isn't a date, Twilight. "We're just going to fly around Cloudsdale. "I bet." she said. "I've seen how you look at her when she isn't looking." "Twi!". She laughed and walked downstairs.

After she, Spike and I had finished eating, we heard a knock on the door. "I got it, Twi." I said, walking to the door. Opening it, a rainbow colored blur rushed in, knocking me to the ground.

"Come OONNN!" Rainbow said, flying in circles. "Geez, are all humans this slow?" "Rainbow!" Twilight said, walking in. "Don't say things like that!"

"It's fine, Twi." I said, jumping up. "Come on Rainbow." Rainbow knocked me in the head and flew out the door. "Have fun, Starlight." Twi said, with a mischievous smile. I shook my head and walked outside, shutting the door.

Rainbow showed me around Cloudsdale,(It was BEAUTIFUL). We finally reached the racing track. "This is where I've been smoking people since I was a little filly." she said. I looked around a bit and smiled. "So you say you're the fastest flier in Equestia? Wanna race?" I said. "Sure, if you wanna just lose!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy was in Cloudsdale, so she counted for us to start. "3...2...1...go?" she said in a soft voice. Rainbow and I took off. As we flew, I couldn't help but admire Rainbow. Even in the middle of a race, she still looked beautiful...Focus Star! As I almost hit a cloud, I heard Rainbow laughing at me. As I flew after her, I felt something hit my back between my wings...HARD. Suddenly I wasn't able to fly and I fell like a rock. "Oh nooooooooo!" I yelled. "Rainbow! Help!" But as I fell, I saw a shadowy figure heading toward me...


	4. Chapter 4 Proving the Right to Bear

Chapter 4-Proving the Right to Bear

The frighting thing wasn't the fact that I was falling to the ground with no way to stop. The frighting thing was that the shadowy figure was actually Nightmare Moon! She caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders, continuing to shove me toward the ground.

"Aww, what's wrong, little prince?" she said in a teasing voice.

"I'm NOT a prince!" I yelled. My horn necklace flashed and in a burst of light, Nightmare was sent flying.

Rainbow caught up to me and yelled, "Was that Nightmare Moon?!"

"Yes!" I yelled. "Any ideas?!"

"Uhhh, Yeah!" Rainbow positioned herself behind me as we fell and started to rub my back between my wings. "Does this help?"

I flapped my wings and said, "Yeah!" I looked up and saw that Nightmare Moon was coming back. "Rainbow, fly and get Twilight and the others! Tell them to get the ummm, Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow nodded and flew off.

I levitated my self with my wings and landed on the ground. Nightmare landed infront of me. I involuntarily summoned Stormtide and narrowed my eyes.

"Finally," Nightmare said, "Now we can talk."

"Because the middle of Ponyville is totally the place to sit and have a chat!" I seethed.

"You have no idea do you?" the evil alicorn said. "Let me spell it out for you. You are supposed to be the prince of Equestria. But that isn't going to happen." She gave me an evil smile. "You are meant to be mine!"

I didn't move. "Yeah...that is not going to happen. You want me? Come and get me!"

Nightmare rose in the air and flew toward me. I ducked under her and slashed upward, nicking her stomach. She yelled and shot a dark blast of magic at me, hitting me in the chest. I flew backwards and slammed into the Cake's house. "Sorry!" I yelled. Nightmare smiled and shot at me again. I deflected the bolt with my sword, slamming it back into her.

I could tell she wasn't happy when she yelled and created a flaming black sword out of nothing. It started slashing at me. I parried and fought back, blocking the sword.

"Just join me Starlight!" She said. "Give in to your inner darkness and we can rule Equestria together!"

"If I'm supposed to rule it anyway," I said, still fighting the sword. "I don't need your help!" I gave a vicious slash and broke the magic sword. I yelled, "Applejack!" and in a burst of light, my shirt turned light orange, like the color of her mane. My pants turned a darker orange, like her fur.

Nightmare smiled and said, "Your friends can't help you now!" She launched another magic blast at me in the shape of a beach ball. I grew a giant pumpkin right in front of me. The blast hit the pumpkin and blew it up. As the pumpkin cloud cleared, I lunged at her with a big carrot in my hand. I swung it at her and slammed Nightmare in the head with it. She rolled on the ground as I hit the ground. I turned and took another bolt of dark magic to the chest.

"Do you really want to continue this petty fight?" Nightmare asked with a smug look on her face.

I picked myself up and resummoned Stormtide. "Nah, let me end this now!" I dashed at her and cut a major gash in her side. I then leapt in the air and flutter kicked her in the side. She hit the ground and glared at me. Bleeding from her side, she hissed. "Don't think this is over,Starlight!"

She stood up and a bright light flashed from her horn. Suddenly, my clothes turned back to normal and I fell to my knees, dropping my sword. "Wha..?" I said.

She walked up to me. "I told you, you were mine. She then knelt down to touch her horn to mine...

Suddenly a bright rainbow came out of nowhere and slammed into Nightmare. She was sent flying into the air. I turned around and saw Twilight and the others wearing the Elements of Harmony.

"Starlight!" we all heard a voice. I looked up and saw Nightmare. "Enjoy the time you have left! I will be back for you!" In a flash of darkness, she disappeared.

Tired, I looked down, then when I looked back up I saw two strange alicorns standing in front of me. One was dark blue, but lighter then Nightmare Moon, the other one was white with a flowing rainbow mane and tail. "So." I said. "Sky looks nice today." I then calmly fell asleep out of exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 5- Picking up the Past

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Twilight's bed for some reason. I sat up and held my head in my hands, groaning. "That-that was pretty rough." I said. I shivered, remembering the strange spell that had dropped me to my knees and had stopped my from using any more of the cutie marks. If Rainbow and the others hadn't come with the Elements of Harmony, I would probably be in Nightmare's clutches. "Right, I should probably go thank them." I got and saw that I was only in my boxer. "Who undressed me?" I thought. "You know what, probably shouldn't bring that up." I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs.

I made my way to the living room, slowly, my wings were still sore. When I got there I saw all of my friends sitting by those two alicorns that I saw before I fell asleep.

Rainbow was the first one to see me. "Starlight!" she cried, flying over and hugging me. She then looked back. "Oops. Sorry, your majesty's!"

I spaced for a minute then realized that I was looking at Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! As Rainbow flew back to her seat, I knelt down in front of the two princesses. I felt a hoof on my shoulder as Princess Celestia said. "It's okay, young human. You may rise."

I sat between Pinkie and Rainbow and Pinkie hugged me. "Wow, that was so cool when you were fighting Nightmare! And then she was all like 'RAWR' and you just stood that and she was all like..."

"Pinkie!" Twilight said, obviously nervous in front of royalty. "You need to relax! Starlight's probably really tired."

"Nah," I said. "I'll be all right." I looked at the Princesses. "So um, what's this about?"

The two alicorns exchanged a look, then Celestia said. "I will explain everything that my sister and I know of you. I nodded and kept silent.

"Now," she said. "You have seen Nightmare Moon? My student Twilight told me that she and her friends helped you against her."

"Yeah," I said. "She's the reason that I got here. She tried to kill me at school, killed my family and then she tricked me into following her into a portal. I fought her off in the portal, but that's when I crashed into Twilight's house."

The princess nodded, like none of this was a surprise. "And may I see your hands?" she asked. I showed her my right hand which was normal, and my left hand which had the cutie marks of the 6 ponies that weren't princesses in the room. "Whenever you focus on a mark and say that pony's name, you gain special magic, don't you?"

"Yes!" I gasped. "But how...?"

She held up a hoof and silenced me. "One more thing, Starlight. Let me see your sword." I summoned Stormtide and held it flat across my hands. She lifted it up with magic and showed her sister.

As I resummoned it, Luna whispered to her sister, "Do you think he is...?"

Celestia shook her head and said, "One more." She then looked back at me and said, "How are you feeling, Stary?"

I frowned and said without a thought, "Don't call me that Celly! I hate it when you and Lu-lu call me that!" Suddenly I realized what I had said and looked down. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

The princesses smiled, ran over and gave me a BIG hug. "Brother! We finally found you!" All the ponies(and Spike, he was there) gasped. "What?!"

I said, shocked. "I-I can't be your brother! I'm a human!"

The princesses let me go and Luna lightly tapped my wing and my horn. "Do you think a normal human would have the traits of a alicorn? You were never a human, Starlight."

"But...how?" I was at a loss for words as Celestia motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Starlight," she said. "When you were born, we all knew you would be special. You would always accidentally shoot thing with your magic and fly around, unable to stop." She chuckled at the thought. "When you were old enough, you would always be in Ponyville, playing with the others little ponies."

I thought for a second. "Wait, the marks on my hand. That means I..."

"Yes, you knew these ponies when they were fillies." She said.

Applejack raised a hoof. "Beg ya pardon, but how come no one remembered any of this?"

Celestia sighed, "It's because of what Nightmare did to us. On Starlight's 5th birthday, Nightmare possessed Luna. She knew that Starlight had the Cutie Stamp."

"Cutie Stamp." Twilight said. "I've never read about that."

"There's a reason for that, my young student." Celestia said. "It is a very old and rare magic ability. If a pony that has this bonds, or becomes very close friends with another pony that has a cutie mare, it is copied over and the pony will have it in addition to what their main cutie mark is. In Starlight's case, he bonded with the 6 of you." We were all quiet for a minute, thinking about that.

Celestia continued, "She came to Canterlot and tried to kidnap Starlight. I used an ancient teleport spell on him that would take him out of Equestria. I also placed a charm on him that would ensure that he would return to us. The charm disguised him, turning him into a human and hiding his wings and horn. But as I tried to send him, Nightmare fired a curse at him. The charm on him protected him, but it locked his body as a human. I sent him to Earth and fought off Nightmare. And so, here we are."

I digested all of the information I was given, then I walked over to her. Kissing her on the forehead I said, "Thank you."

All the ponies in the room gave me a big hug.

When we untangled ourselves, Celestia said, "Starlight, you need to have your coronation soon. I think in about 5 days we can be ready.

"Yeah," I said. "That should work fine."

"Twilight." my sister said. "Tell all the ponies you can about Starlight's crowning."

"Yes, your highness." Twilight said.

Celestia and Luna stood up. "We will see you in 5 days." They left Twilight's house.

Pinkie was jumping around the room. "YAY! This is gonna be so much FUN! I gotta go tell EVERYPONY!" With that, she dashed out of the house. Shaking my head, I went upstairs to pick some clothes. Battle torn things are not something you should wear when you're going to be named a prince.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome Home

Chapter 6-Welcome Home

"How do I look, Twi?", I asked the purple unicorn. "Is it too tight, or do I look stupid? Maybe we need another..."

"Starlight! Relax!" Twilight said. "Rarity made this for you, of course you look alright!"

"Sorry Twi." I said, relaxing. "It's not everyday that you're being crowned to be a prince."

Twilight stopped pacing around me and looked me in the eye. "You look great, Star. Now were you going to fly to the castle?"

Suddenly the door burst open, "Nope! He's going with me!" Rainbow walked in the room. "You ready, Prince?"

I tapped her on the wing. "Don't call me that. It's bad enough that everypony's gonna be calling me that soon enough."

Rainbow laughed and walked out, hitting me in the face with her wing, "Hurry up! I'm ready to go!"

Twilight laughed. "You two are so cute together." She laughed again when I narrowed my eyes. "OK, we'll see you two at the castle." I hugged her and went outside. I extended my wings and flew off after Rainbow.

As the two of us flew though the sky on our way to Canterlot, Rainbow noticed that I wasn't looking at her. "Hey, what's wrong Prince?"

I swiped by her, "I said don't say that."

Rainbow laughed, "Awww are we a little nervous?" She flew by me and pushed me into a cloud. She then took off, saying, "Bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh yeah?," I said, shaking off cloud. I then yelled "Rainbow!" and my clothes transformed. My shirt was cyan, like Rainbow's body and my pants were rainbow colored. In a burst of color, I took off after Rainbow. But as I flew, I looked up...and barely dodged a bolt of dark magic. "Aw come on! Today?!"

Nightmare Moon was flying after me, constantly shooting magic. I twisted and turned so she was missing horribly. One blast missed and blew up a cloud up by Rainbow. She turned around and saw what was happening. "No! Keep going!" I yelled to her...as I got hit in the chest. Stunned, I started to fall out of the air.

Up above me, Rainbow rushed in and kicked Nightmare in the face. They started fighting as I grabbed a cloud and swung myself back up. I rainbow dashed next to Nightmare, summoned Stormtide and proceeded to slam it into Nightmare's side. She roared and proceeded to buck me into another cloud.

I heard Rainbow and Nightmare fighting as I fell though the cloud. Then I had an idea. I flew back up and yelled, "Pinkie!" My clothes switched from cyan to pink, but my pants were a darker pink. I flew around them and landed behind another cloud. I yelled to Rainbow, "Rainbow! Drop!".

Immediately, she folded in her wings and fell. I kicked the cloud so it covered Nightmare's body. "What is this?", she hissed, trying to get out.

"Happy reeeeeeeeeeeallly late birthday!" I yelled. I then created a firework that wrapped around my arm. I lit the fuse and the firework shot at Nightmare's cloud. I folded in my wings and dropped also. Catching up to Rainbow, I switched back to her cutie mark. She said, "That's flattering, but I still look better."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed her and using all my power, created a sonic rainboom. The force of it shot us both flying in the direction of the castle. I looked behind us and saw the most beautiful fireworks. "You really should have saved that for AFTER you're crowned prince." Rainbow said.

"Don't make me drop you." I said. Rainbow just laughed as we sped on.

As we came closer to the castle I realized something. "Hey Rainbow? I don't really know how to stop."

"Well we could always go though a window." Rainbow said.

I focused on the window that was closest to the throne room and twisted us around so that I was the one that smashed though the window. Everypony in the room looked up as we hit the ground. I looked up at my sisters. "Sorry about that. We decided to take the senic route."

Besides that, the ceremony went off without a hitch. I don't want to bore you with all the details, but I should tell you about the last part of it...

Celestia had explained why I looked like a human and walked over to me. "Starlight." She choked on emotion for a second, but was quick to compose herself. "I have waited a long time to ask you this. Do you accept the duties and responsibility of being the prince of Equestria? And do you always promise to protect Equestria and all of the ponies with your life?"

I looked around the room. All of the ponies from Ponyville, Cloudsdale and even Canterlot were here. There were even ponies from other places in Equestria. And as I looked back at my sisters I realized that...this was my life now.

And I wouldn't change it for anything.

"Yes, Celestia." I said. "Yes, I do."

Suddenly my right hand started to glow. "Ahhh!" I yelped because it started to BURN. I saw that Celestia's and Luna's horns were glowing. I held my hand out and the two princesses zapped it with their horns. Then the pain stopped and my hand stopped glowing. Everypony in the room gasped as I looked at my hand. There was the most beautiful cutie mark I had ever seen. In the middle of the back of my hand, there was a star and beams of light were coming off of it. Slightly above the star was a sun and slightly under it was a moon. The beams of light from all three wrapped down my arm and stopped where my elbow was.

I said in amazement, "I just Cutie Stamped you two." As I looked up Luna was standing by a pedestal and was motioning me to come over there, so I did.

I looked down and saw that it was a place that looked like a sword was supposed to fit, like those old stories about Arthur back on Earth. Luna said, "Place your sword in here, Starlight. Your sword is your scepter."

I summoned Stormtide and slammed it into the hole. Then the sword started to glow. A amazing flash of light covered it and when it stopped, I pulled the sword out. The blade of the sword was colored light blue with a darker blue covering it. The hilt was golden and when I looked carefully I saw the cutie marks of the Mane 6 around it.

"That is the true Blade of Equestria, Starlight." Luna told me. "Use it with care and pride." I nodded to her.

Celestia walked over and gently set a crown on my head. She then turned back to the room of ponies. "Ponies of Equestria! All hail Starlight, Prince of Equestria and welder of the Blade of Equestria!" At that moment, every pony in the room bowed down to me. It made me realize that I really was home, and they were welcoming me.

I was finally home, for good.

**The End**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

So the prince has awoken. A dark voice said. I'm pleased with your efforts, Nightmare.

Nightmare stood with her head down, quiet. But what do you plan to do now? The prince knows about his power .

Nightmare didn't raise her head. He has still forgotten about his time on the human world. I can possibly use that against him...

No! The dark voice boomed. Nightmare fliched as the dark voice continued. You will not be returning to Equestria. I know some others that will distract the prince from trying to recover his past.

Nightmare said, That what shall I do?

You shall watch and wait. You will think of a way to make the prince yours. Only then can our plan succeed. When we have control of the Cutie Stamp, then our plans will finally be completed.

Nightmare raised her head. You may go Nightmare. The voice said, I will call for you when I need you to return. Nightmare turned and walked away.

As she reached the doorway, she turned her head and said, Thank you...Father. 


End file.
